


Technical File for Kraken II gunship

by MisatoOhnaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gunship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatoOhnaka/pseuds/MisatoOhnaka
Kudos: 1





	Technical File for Kraken II gunship

Class: Kraken II (refitted and modified)

Type: Medium VTOL Gunship/transport

Length: 32 meters

Width: 13 meters

Height: 8 meters

Engine: 2 Refitted X-series Variable-position Viper engines

Crew: 1-2

Passengers: 10 (plus full gear)

Armor: Moderate dual composite type 

Primary Weapons: 35mm chain gun swivel nose mounted, two tactical hard points on weapon wings for various missiles or rocket pods

Secondary Weapons: 3 interior mount points for LMGs or HMGs (1 on each side of the main compartment and 1 at the top of the rear exit ramp)

Defense measures: ECM jammer, Flare dischargers, Computer assist combat intelligence system (nicknamed Carl)

Note: Main scout gunship and spec-ops transport in the United American military for over 30 years. Decommissioned and most were scrapped, in favor for the newer, bigger and vastly improved Omega gunship/transport.

Gunship specs created by RaunchyWriterofSciFi


End file.
